psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Use of CORE in clinical research and practice
References *Barkham, M., Evans, C., Margison, F., McGrath, G., Mellor-Clark, J., Milne, D. & Connell, J. (1998). The rationale for developing and implementing core batteries in service settings and psychotherapy outcome research. Journal of Mental Health, 7, 35-47. *Evans, C., Margison, F. & Barkham, M. (1998). The contribution of reliable and clinically significant change methods to evidence-based mental health. Evidence Based Mental Health, 1, 70-72. *Margison, F., Barkham, M., Evans, C., McGrath, G., Mellor-Clark, J., Audin, K., & Connell, J. (2000). Measurement and psychotherapy: Evidence based practice and practice-based evidence. British Journal of Psychiatry, 177, 123-130. *Barkham, M., and Mellor-Clark, J. (2000). Rigour and relevance: The role of practice-based evidence in the psychological therapies. In N. Rowland, & S. Goss (eds.), Evidence-based Mental Health. London: Routledge. *Mellor-Clark, J. (2000). Evidence-based counselling in primary care. In P. Tovey (ed.), Contemporary primary care & change: Issues and themes. Buckingham: Open University Press. *Mellor-Clark, J. & Barkham, M. (2000). Quality evaluation: methods, measures & meaning. In C. Feltham & I. Horton (eds.), The Handbook of Counselling and Psychotherapy. London: Sage Publications. *Audin, K., Mellor-Clark, J. & Barkham, M., Margison, F., McGrath, G., Lewis, S., Cann, L., Duffy, J., & Parry, G. (2001). Practice research networks for effective psychological therapies. Journal of Mental Health, 10, 241-251. *Mellor-Clark, J. (2001) How can quality be enhanced in counselling services? In P. Bower, J. Foster, and J. Mellor-Clark (eds.), Quality in Counselling in Primary Care: A guide to effective commissioning and clinical governance. Manchester. NPCRDC. *CORE Information Management Systems (2002). CORE National Comparative Performance Indicators and Service Descriptors: A benchmarking guide for service providing brief psychological therapy services in the UK. Rugby: CORE IMS *Barkham, M., & Mellor-Clark, J. (2003). Bridging evidence-based practice and practice-based evidence: developing a rigorous and relevant knowledge for the psychological therapies, Clinical Psychology & Psychotherapy, 10 (6), 319 – 327. *Gardiner, C., McLeod, J., Hill, I., & Wigglesworth, A. (2003). A feasibility study of the systematic evaluation of client outcomes in a voluntary sector counselling agency. Counselling and Psychotherapy Research, 34 (4), 285-290. *Mellor-Clark, J. (2004) A review of the evolution of research evidence and activity for NHS primary care counselling. Psychodynamic Practice, 10 (3), 373-393 *Mothersole, G. (2004). CORE: What’s it good for? Counselling and Psychotherapy Journal, 15(7), 18-21. *Wolfe, M.M. and Rivers, P. (2004). CORE – A technique for evaluating the quality of psychological therapy and counselling services: An evaluation. Derby: University of Derby. *Barkham, M., Mellor-Clark, J., Connell, J., and Cahill, J. (2006). A core approach to practice-based evidence: A brief history of the origins and applications of the CORE-OM and CORE System. Counselling & Psychotherapy Research, *Mellor-Clark, J. & Barkham, M. (2006). The CORE system: quality evaluation to develop practice-based evidence base, enhanced service delivery and best practice management. In C. Feltham & I. Horton (eds.), The Handbook of Counselling and Psychotherapy. London: Sage Publications. *Barkham, M., Connell, J., Stiles, W. B., Miles, J.N.V., Margison, J., Evans, C., & Mellor-Clark, J. (in press). Dose-effect relations and responsive regulation of treatment duration: The good enough level. Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology. *Barkham, M., & Margison, F. (in press). Practice-based evidence as a complement to evidence-based practice: From dichotomy to chiasmus. In C. Freeman & M. Power (Eds.), Handbook of Evidence-based Psychotherapies. Wiley. *Mellor-Clark, J., Barkham, M., Mothersole , G., McInnes, B., & Evans, R. (In press). Reflections on benchmarking NHS primary care psychological therapies and counselling. Counselling and Psychotherapy Research *Mellor-Clark, J., Curtis Jenkins, A., Evans, R., Mothersole, G., & McInnes. (In press). Resourcing a CORE Network to develop a National Research Database to help enhance psychological therapy and counselling service provision. Counselling & Psychotherapy Research. {{Category:CORE]]